I Breathe For You
by Shadow Girl45
Summary: Ever since Sherlock's 'suicide', he's been living at the mercy of none other than Jim Moriarty himself. After his fall, his daughter was forced to live with Mycroft she and can't stand it any longer. What will happen when she tries to get her father back? Will she herself become one of Moriarty's 'pets' ?
1. A New Pet

**_Hey guys! What's up? I was zoning out in school today and this idea came into my brain! I have no idea where it came from but I liked it enough to make it into a fanfic. Please review and tell me if it's good. Anyway, enjoy! _**

* * *

Jim looked down at his prisoner angrily.

What made him most angry was his own disappointment, he wanted Sherlock to put up more of a fight but the detective had remained silent and still.

"You're boring me Sherlock." he said, his tone getting stiff and not seeming to notice the extent of Sherlock's injuries from his previous...visits...

Three years Sherlock's had to deal with this...

With_ him_...

He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly found himself sliding across the room, his chest hurting badly.

Jim and kicked him _hard_.

Sherlock puffed a little air through his cracked lips.

He was breathing harder than he would have liked.

Jim quickly pulled out a syringe and injected it in Sherlock's wrist. Another sedative...

"Sir?" said a voice, clearly Sebastian Moran.

"What do you want?!" Jim demanded, not wanting to look away from Sherlock.

"You're not gonna believe this..." Seb said questioning himself for his choice of words. "We got a little...erm...spy?"

"Spy?" Jim repeated, trying to figure out who could be spying on him. He had kept this particular location undetected for years. "Who is it?"

Sherlock didn't bother to look up, he just stared at the ground trying to not slip out of consciousness.

"That's the thing...I don't know..." Seb admitted shamefully. "I think she broke my hand..."

The conversation became muffled and fuzzy as the sedative finally took over and Sherlock lost all consciousness.

Seb had finally convinced Jim that it wasn't a joke and that this girl was worth looking at.

They walked down the hall into another dark room.

The light flickered on and they saw a teenage girl wearing a black hoodie covering her face, thin smoke colored pants, and sneakers.

The girl only looked about fourteen and was as thin as a stick.

She stood there calmly, not making any moves to run.

"Where is he?" the girl said in a rough tone, almost demanding.

"Where's who?!" Seb raised his voice, clearly still angry from their first meeting.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, so shut up before I break your _other_ hand." the girl replied sounding just as angry as him.

She lifted her hood off, revealing her face.

She had medium length, dark wavy/curly, hair, and icy blue-green eyes.

Jim studied her eyes carefully, immediately recognizing them.

"You know exactly why I'm here." the girl said.

"Yes..." Jim muttered not taking his eyes off hers. "You want _him_..."

Seb was confused at how he knew this girl on a personal level somehow.

"Come with me." Jim grinned. "Daddy's waiting."

He eyed Seb which told him to wait there.

Jim lead the girl down the long dark hall.

"So how are things with Uncle Mycroft?" Jim said in his usual sing-songy voice. "Boring I imagine..."

"Boring as bloody hell..." the girl muttered.

"Yes, well not everyone can be as entertaining as Sherlock you know." Jim looked down at the girl by his side.

The girl cursed under her breath.

"Don't be that way Little Shadow..." Jim grinned. "That _is_ Iceman's little pet name for you isn't it...?"

"Yes..." the girl groaned looking a little uncomfortable and annoyed about it.

"Well now I have two pets." Jim said cheerily. "You do realize that right? That you will never leave this place?"

Little Shadow rolled her eyes and huffed. "I know exactly what I did and why I did it. Other wise I wouldn't have let myself get caught this time, I've known about this place for over a year now..."

"Then why did you come _now_?" Jim asked.

"I...er..." Little Shadow tried to say something but bit her tongue, keeping her emotions in check.

"You miss him more than usual." Jim said as though he could read her mind. "Why?"

The girl bit her tongue harder until she tasted blood.

"Well your wait is over." Jim said with a fake look of sympathy and delight.

They had reached the end of the hall way and in front of them stood a steel door.

Jim unlocked it and slowly creaked it open.

Little Shadow lost her breath for a second when she saw him.

"W-...what did you _do_?!" she found herself saying in a forceful whisper.

"Oh relax, he's only sleeping. It was a mild sedative." Jim answered. "I was planning to take him out for a walk but since you're here, well plans change. He'll come around soon."

"Take him out for what?" the girl looked at the ground.

"Well it's no fun if I just tell you now is it?" Jim grinned. "Anyway, see you soon."

And with that, he slammed the door behind her and locked it tight.

A soft groan broke the silence.

Little Shadow ran over to Sherlock immediately.

She carefully sat him up against the wall and rested his head on her shoulder.

Deep down in her heart she felt guilt...if only she came sooner...

The guilt worsened when she realized how broken his body was.

His face was covered in dried blood and had purple and black bruises all over, his ribs were cracked, his hair was tangled and matted with blood, his nose looked broken, his wrist was twisted, and his leg looked smashed.

Another soft groan escaped his cracked lips.

Little Shadow rested her hand gently on the detective's chest trying not to let the guilt take control.

It seemed like forever before Sherlock's eyes started to flutter.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief, not really believing Jim earlier about it being a 'mild sedative'.

"A'ie..." Sherlock said in a slurry whisper. "Wh't a'e y'u doi'g h're...?"

"Getting you out of this hell hole..." Little Shadow whispered in his ear.

"H'll k'll y'u..." Sherlock whispered trying to fully come out of the sedative.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Little Shadow let a faint smile escape her.

She gently ran her fingers through an unmatted section of his curly hair.

Sherlock tried to remember a time when someone had been so gentle and kind to him, he couldn't find very many...

He let his tired, aching muscles relax and let a small sigh escape his lips.

Even though he had just woken up from a sedative, he was exhausted.

"You'll wake up." Little Shadow whispered in his ear. "I promise."

Sherlock used her shoulder like a pillow and her hand like a blanket.

It wasn't much, but when you've been living at the mercy of Jim Moriarty for three years, you take what you can get.

Especially because this girl wasn't just anybody...

Sherlock felt his eyes get heavy, he hadn't had a good sleep in years.

Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep...

* * *

Meanwhile... in his observation room, Jim watched them both intently.

He could tell Little Shadow was exhausted too, but she stayed awake, eying the door to make sure he didn't try anything.

Hmm...Little Shadow...a good pet name.

Why didn't he think of it? Why did _Mycroft_ think of it?

Jim could easily see why he would call her that but could see no reason for Mycroft to.

He still didn't know her real name yet, but he intended to change that soon.

"Why does she care about him so much?" Seb asked.

He stood behind Jim.

"She cares for him the way any daughter would for her father. Maybe even a little more." Jim replied like it was no big thing.

"The v_irgin_ has a _daughter_?!" Seb's eyes grew wide.

"Well obviously." Jim looked up from his chair at the confused man. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

"Yes...but still!" Seb looked at Little Shadow carefully through the glass that only they could see through.

"If you're going to be so _boring_, go." Jim looked back at Little Shadow and Sherlock. "I'm watching my pets."

Seb decided to leave before he got Jim frustrated.

Jim groaned a little to himself, he had work to do tomorrow.

His pets weren't trained, he'd have to fix that.

After he trained them, maybe he could add another to his growing collection.

But Sherlock had to be a good boy for that...right now he wasn't so that would have to wait.

Right now Jim just watched him sleep.

He looked absolutely adorable to Jim, peaceful, quiet, and calm.

He also watch Little Shadow, for someone who doesn't care about most people, this was unusual behavior for her.

She sat there, running her finders through an unmatted part of Sherlock's hair while Sherlock sleepily nuzzled his face in the part of her hood that rested on her shoulder.

Jim had a craving to know more about Sherlock's daughter.

He had only met her once before and hardly knew anything about her.

He had tried everything to get more information but only got what he already knew. He'd have to learn from his own experience, but who said that would be any less fun?

After a few minutes, the consulting criminal decided to go to bed.

He didn't want to be tired for tomorrow's training.


	2. You Don't Even Care

_**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Little Shadow still kept her eyes on the door, the same way she had all night.

She wanted so badly to close her eyes and drown out reality with her dreams, but she wouldn't do it for the world if it meant Jim might try to do something while her father was asleep.

It was early morning and she let out a huge yawn.

Sherlock started to stir. When he opened his eyes he saw something he hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity, a warm smile.

"You shouldn't have come here..." he said sleepily.

"I would have to be as insane as Jim if I didn't." Little Shadow said softly.

"You don't know what he can do..." Sherlock sat up a little higher.

"I have a pretty good idea." Little Shadow replied.

The sound of the door being unlocked and opened filled the room.

"Good moooooooorning!" Jim said cheerily. "Did you sleep well?"

Sherlock groaned and Little Shadow looked at the ground.

"I'm disappointed in you Sherlock..." Jim gave a fake look of sadness. "I gave you a treat and you still act like a bad boy."

Sherlock groaned again.

"Don't make me take your treat away." Jim warned. "I won't think twice about doing so."

When Sherlock didn't respond, Jim picked Little Shadow up by her hood and raised his fist.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Sherlock yelled so loud that the floor shook slightly.

Jim showed genuine surprise by this. He wasn't expecting that big of a reaction.

He liked it.

"Then be a good boy." he told an angry Sherlock while still gripping Little Shadow's hood tightly.

At this, Sherlock got up and took a swing at the consulting criminal.

Jim ducked, dropped Little Shadow, and wrapped his hands around Sherlock's throat.

He squeezed tighter, tighter, tighter, until Sherlock was gasping for air.

Little Shadow tried pulling Jim off but she was kicked to the ground and pinned by Jim's foot.

Sherlock knew what Jim wanted him to do for 'punishment'.

Jim only confirmed it when he whispered in his ear while tightening his grip. "Scream for me Sherlock."

The detective started wheezing, desperate for air. His throat burned as he could feel each finger on Jim's hands tighten.

But he wouldn't scream, he's never begged for mercy..._ever_.

Still, screaming wasn't technically begging...

"I don't want to kill you yet..." Jim whispered in his ear. "But I'll squeeze the life out of you if you don't scream for me."

Sherlock let a quiet whimper escape through his cracked lips.

"Good." Jim said loosening his grip slightly. "More."

This time his response was a loud cough with a bit of force on the end of it.

Jim loosened his grip a bit more. "More."

Sherlock kept it brief, just a quick, short scream.

Only then, did Jim let him go.

He also let Little Shadow up who immediately went to her father's side.

"I hope you learned your lesson Sherlock." Jim said, his tone getting stiff and his eyes darkening. "Because next time I won't let you off so easily."

He slowly walked out the door and locked it tight. He'd be back later.

Sherlock breathed in as much air as he could, his chest rose and fell violently while he continued panting.

He was laying in Little Shadow's lap from his torso up.

Little Shadow gently touched the fingerprints on Sherlock's throat.

A new hatred formed in her at that moment.

A deadly hatred. Jim Moriarty would pay for this.

Pay in full...

* * *

John was sitting in his chair reading a book, half asleep, when his phone beeped.

He checked to see who texted and was surprised.

_John, it's Mycroft. Can you let me in already? -MH_

He got up and walked to the door.

When he opened it he saw Mycroft standing there. "Finally...I've been ringing the doorbell for nearly ten minutes."

"Sorry, I was almost asleep." John apologized while letting him in.

"Where is she hiding this time?" the elder Holmes asked.

"Who?" John looked confused.

"Don't play that card with me." Mycroft sounded agitated. "Where is she hiding?"

"Oh, you're talking about Allie." John said. "She's not here. She isn't with you?"

"No. I figured she just ran away..._again_." Mycroft answered.

"Well if she did, she isn't here this time." John said.

The elder Holmes groaned. "I don't understand why she keeps running away."

"Umm...have you ever thought that...er...she needs...well..." John cut himself off, immediately regretting that he had said anything.

"What? She needs what?" now he had Mycroft's attention.

"She needs more attention." John said quickly.

"Attention?" Mycroft cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Even if she doesn't show it, she gets...needy..." John said. "Every once in a while she needs someone to talk to. Someone who occasionally gives a hug or two, who listens. "

"So you're telling me to take time out of my valuable day to 'spend time' with an annoying teenager?" Mycroft looked annoyed.

"No, I'm telling you to once in a while take time out of your 'valuable day' and give your niece some much needed attention for once!" that made John angry. Very angry. "And if you can't do that, then why'd you _demand_ custody of her when Sherlock died anyway?! You don't even care!"

Silence lay over the two for a moment.

"I wanted her in my custody to keep her safe John." Mycroft finally broke the silence.

"Like she wasn't safe here?!" John continued to rant. "First you tell Moriarty about Sherlock's whole life story, then you go and starve his daughter of any attention or love! Even _Sherlock_ showed her affection! I don't even blame Allie for running away from you every chance she gets, in fact, I'm _glad_ she does it! Who knows what she would have done by now if she never came here all those times! You know I can't even make tea when she runs here to get away from you?! She won't let me get up for more than five minutes without calling for me to sit with her?! She goes on and on about how Sherlock's alive, how he's Moriarty's prisoner, how we'll save him when the time is right! And you know why I think she does it?! Sherlock was the only person she wasn't afraid to talk to! The only person she could trust! And you go and let Moriarty ruin him! Then you've got the nerve to say 'you're trying to keep her safe' but yet you completely ignore her existence?!"

Mycroft sat there with a blank expression.

"I don't _completely_ ignore her." he said slowly after a moment.

He wasn't going to mention to John why he really wanted her in his custody, of course he wanted to keep her safe, but there was another reason.

"Well if you don't have any information on where she may be, you're wasting my time." he said.

"Then leave, I don't." John said firmly.

The elder Holmes got up and held out his hand.

John reluctantly shook it.

"Good day Dr. Watson." Mycroft picked up his umbrella and turned to walk out the door.

John watched him leave and shut the door behind him.

The doctor went back to his chair and got comfortable before picking up his book again.

Meanwhile...

Mycroft was walking to his car when he got a text.

_Don't worry about Little Shadow. She's safe with me Iceman. -JM_

Mycroft clapped his phone shut with a little more force than needed.

_This is just what I need... _he thought sarcastically.


	3. The Hospital

**_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Little Shadow groaned.

It had all happened so fast, the blinding light, the pain...oh the_ pain_, and then...then...what?

"Rise and shine princess!" called a male voice.

A voice she loathed.

She barely opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry but she could easily see the big brown eyes in front on her.

She groaned again.

When her vision returned to normal, she realized she was laying in the middle of the floor, in a different room, and Jim was sitting in front of her.

Little Shadow slowly sat up wondering what had happened.

Jim shifted closer to the teenager.

Little Shadow tried to back away but Jim grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his lap.

He pressed her up against his chest and had his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

At that point Little Shadow started getting nervous, she tried pulling away but Jim was stronger than her and prevented it.

She could feel his breath on the top of her head, going down her back.

She could feel his heart pounding in her head.

A steady beat, but strong and forceful.

Her own heart nearly stopped when she felt his lips barely touch her ear as he whispered. "Tell me your name."

She could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck, which now terrified her.

Jim could feel her trembling in his arms.

He enjoyed it.

He loved how she was just like her father when it came to this sort of thing.

He heard her make a quiet whimper when he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Tell me." he whispered again.

"A- A- A- Allie..." the girl whimpered.

Allie Holmes.

Jim liked the sound of it.

"L- l- let me go..." she whispered.

"Now why would I do that?" the consulting criminal looked down at the girl. "Don't you like hugs?"

He could hear her panting, wishing to be as far away from this situation as possible.

Just to terrify her more, he took a long deep breath and slowly breathed out.

That's when Allie started so squirm.

Jim finally let her go.

Allie ran across the room as far away from Jim as she could get.

She felt the back of her head and noticed a rather large bump. So that's where the pain came from...

Jim got up with a fake look of surprise. "Why do you look so sacred? I was just comforting you..."

"Over what...?" Allie mumbled to herself, unfortunately Jim heard her.

He opened a door that lead into another room.

When Allie walked in, her heart nearly stopped and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Blood everywhere. Everywhere!

Normally she wouldn't be phased at all by blood, but this time was different because of whose blood it was...and who was laying in it...

"Oh God..." she whispered. "No..."

Jim sighed. "I really didn't want to...you have to believe me on that. He just wouldn't...cooperate..."

"You...you..." for some reason Allie found it extremely difficult to speak. "Oh God no..."

"Do you need another hug?" Jim held out his arms.

"Why would you-...he was already-...he couldn't even-..." the teenager forced herself to breathe.

"I told you, he wouldn't cooperate..." Jim gave a fake look of sympathy. "He is alive...just barely though..."

Allie couldn't stand it any longer and ran over to her dying father.

Jim had nearly killed him, and was obvious how...

He had banged Sherlock's head on the concrete wall multiple times...but there was one more thing he did...

Jim dropped the bloody dagger in front of the girl.

The dagger he had sank deep into Sherlock's chest.

Allie gently pulled her father close while burying her face in his hair.

She could hear him breathing, every breath seemed smaller.

"Oh please no..." she whispered.

His pulse was so faint she could barely feel it.

"I thought you didn't like hugs..." Jim said. "Or is just _my_ hugs you don't like...?"

The deadly hatred was now pulsing through her veins thicker than ever now.

Before she even picked up on what she was doing, she had already grabbed the dagger and charged Jim.

Even Jim hadn't been expecting such a quick reaction that he didn't even think to protect himself.

In a matter of seconds Allie had the dagger at Jim's throat, but in a way that if he moved, he would get his throat slashed.

"Don't you _dare_ let him die!" she growled.

"I wasn't going to!" Jim yelled.

"He needs to get to a hospital _now_ or he will!" Allie hissed.

"I can save him here!" Jim replied. "I have a medical bay!"

"No you can't!" Allie pressed the dagger slightly harder until a light stream of blood trickled down Jim's neck. "Give me your phone! NOW!"

Jim reluctantly gave the girl his phone.

Allie let him go before sending a text to someone.

Now it became the waiting game...

* * *

Mycroft was sitting at his desk when his phone beeped.

The text he got actually surprised him.

_Uncle Myc, it's me Allie. I have Jim's phone. I need you to get here as fast as you can, there are lives at stake. Hurry! -JM_

The next text showed him an address.

It had all happened within a matter of minutes.

Helicopters circled the building, paramedics rushed in, police scanned the area for Jim who had mysteriously disappeared under all the chaos.

Sherlock was sent to a private hospital immediately. Allie was standing in the waiting room now waiting patiently to see him, she had also called John and told him what happened.

The teenager kept looking down the hallway as if waiting for something.

That's when John came running in. He ran over to Allie.

"Oh thank God you're okay." he said while pulling her into a big hug.

"Erm..." Allie mumbled looking a little uncomfortable.

"I know you don't like hugs, but just deal with it for a minute." John said.

"Mmhmm..." Allie replied.

"So...you were right..." John let her go. "He's alive..."

"Yeah..." Allie sat down in one of the chairs.

"Are we allowed to see him yet?" John asked.

"Uncle Myc's in there right now, but when he comes out, I can go in." Allie answered.

"Oh..." John sounded disappointed.

The teenager sighed. "You can come in with me."

A wide smile appeared on John's face.

Meanwhile in Sherlock's hospital room...

The detective was just now regaining consciousness.

The first thing he saw was Mycroft sitting in a chair a few feet away from his bed, holding an umbrella.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sounding disinterested, but Sherlock could faintly pick up the true concern in his voice.

He groaned.

"A simple 'thank you' would be nice you know." Mycroft added.

Sherlock groaned again.

"Well if you're going to be that way, I'll just let your daughter come in for a minute before we head home." Mycroft started to get up when Sherlock stopped him.

"Where's Jim?" he asked. "And _where_ did you say _you_ were taking Allie?!"

"Moriarty disappeared shortly before we arrived, we have no Intel on his location yet." Mycroft answered. "And I said I was taking her home with me."

"He wouldn't have just left me here..." Sherlock mumbled before looking agitated. "She's _my_ daughter, why are _you_ taking her to _your_ house?!"

"You're still dead, remember? She's in my custody currently." Mycroft replied.

He started to walk out the door before adding with a smirk and a twirl of his umbrella. "Possibly permanently."

Sherlock groaned again.

Mycroft walked down the hall where he saw the eager teenager and doctor waiting patiently.

"Make it quick." he told Allie.

Allie and John walked down the hall to Sherlock's room.

"Dad..." Allie whispered before running over and hugging him.

It was rare for her to show her emotions like this, but this was an exception.

Also, Sherlock was the_ only_ exception when it came to _casual _hugs.

"John?" Sherlock looked up to see his old friend.

"Hey..." John said not really knowing _what_ to say.

It's not every day you get to see your friend that you thought was dead for three years and has suddenly come back to life.

"...I'm sorry..." Sherlock muttered.

"For what?" John asked.

"For not telling you. For letting you grieve. For everything..." Sherlock answered.

The room stilled when they heard the sound of Mycroft calling for Allie from down the hall.

"Bye Dad..." Allie whispered before getting up and walking out the door.

John could see the sadness in her eyes, she didn't want to leave.

He usually didn't see any emotion in her eyes...

"It's okay..." he said to Sherlock. "I'll be right back."

He walked back into the waiting room because he accidently left his phone on one of the chairs.

Meanwhile...

Allie sat next to her uncle in the car ride home.

It was silent the whole time until they got to Mycroft's mansion.

They had just entered the door when Mycroft's mobile rang.

When he answered it, a panicked voice was on the other end.

"John? ... What!? ... What do you mean he's gone?! ..." Mycroft looked shocked.

* * *

**_Okay I know I left it on a cliffie! I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter... I probably will have it for future chapters as well so be patient and sorry in advance. Don't forget to review! Ciao! _**


	4. A Lesson On Caring

**_Hey__ guys! I have the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been _hours_ and _still_ no sign of Sherlock.

Mycroft had his people combing the area for what seemed like ages.

And he knew every minute that went by and his phone didn't ring, that there would be an even smaller chance of finding his brother.

Also, Allie had locked herself in her room ever since Mycroft prevented her from leaving the mansion.

Mycroft was now pacing through the mansion with his phone in his hand, waiting...

He passed by Allie's room and stopped.

There was nothing but silence in there...

What exactly was she doing?

He started to reach for the doorknob but stopped himself.

Why should he care? Caring is not an advantage!

But then John's words repeated in his head. "_Even if she doesn't show it, she gets...needy... Every once in a while she needs someone to talk to. Someone who occasionally gives a hug or two, who listens. "_

He reached a little further but stopped again.

Caring is not an advantage! Don't bother!

_"I'm telling you to once in a while take time out of your 'valuable day' and give your niece some much needed attention for once!_ _And if you can't do that, then why'd you demand custody of her when Sherlock died anyway?!"_

This time his hand brushed the knob.

Don't do it! Don't give into the weakness!

He was about to listen to himself and walk away, that is until he heard something.

A whimper? A sob? Panting maybe?

What ever it was, it didn't sound good.

He turned the knob slowly and brushed his 'caring' off as he was simply checking up on his niece.

When he peaked in the room he was shocked.

Everything was a mess, clothes everywhere, books scattered, bed sheets all over the place, even the curtains were all over the floor.

How long did he leave her up here with nothing to do?

What shocked him the most was Allie...

She was sitting on her bed, against the corner, leaning on the wall in the fetal position with her chin resting in her hands.

He easily figured out what the sound was that he had head though the door.

Allie was panting like she had a high fever and would whimper every couple seconds.

This was definitely more serious than just being bored.

Mycroft decided to step into the room.

He didn't say anything but he did walk over to the girl, he had to crawl over the bed because she was all the way in the corner that was up against the wall.

The elder Holmes started getting concerned when Allie didn't even react to him. She just continued staring at the wall as if her life depended on it.

He refused to say anything, now was not the time for words. Words didn't matter, they meant nothing.

However, he did do something that even _he_ didn't expect.

He pulled her into his lap and pressed her bony body against his chest.

Allie finally reacted, but it was not a negative reaction.

This didn't feel...frightening...the way it did when Jim did it.

No, this almost felt...comforting...

Not as comforting as Sherlock, but still...nice...

Mycroft, not that he would **_E__VER _**admit it, had the same feeling.

This feeling grew when Allie buried her face in his shirt.

He had taken the jacket part of his suit off and now his white shirt was all that remained.

Why was this feeling so strong all of a sudden?

He hadn't had it since-.

Since Sherlock was a little kid, before...

Mycroft quickly shook the though out of his head.

No, no. This wasn't what it looked like.

Mycroft Holmes wasn't...lonely...

"I'm listening..." he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Allie looked up at her uncle, her blue-green eyes filled with every emotion she had pushed away in her entire life.

Mycroft saw this and hugged her tighter.

No one would ever know about this and it probably won't happen again, so why not?

A couple seconds later Allie told Mycroft everything that happened.

Everything Moriarty did to Sherlock, how abusive the man actually was, the true extent to his insanity, and what he can actually do.

"Jim's gonna kill him Uncle Myc!" Allie buried her face in his shirt again.

"Now, we don't know that for sure..." Mycroft said slowly, he knew it was a pathetic lie, but he didn't want Allie acting the way she was.

It was...scary...

"Yes he will!" the teenager looked up so Mycroft's eyes were locked on hers. "Stop lying! You always lie! Just tell the truth for once!"

"I don't always lie." Mycroft said a little defensively.

"When I was three I asked you why your _entire_ refrigerator was filled with cake, you told me 'It's medicine in disguise that keeps people sane.'." Allie had a faint smile on her face.

Mycroft didn't respond to that.

"Also let's not forget when I was seven, or nine, or just last week when you said-" Mycroft cut her off.

"You know, if I knew you were going to remember everything I told you, I wouldn't have said half of it..." he said.

"I know." Allie's smile widened. "That's why I never brought anything up, I faked my innocence. Just so you would keep telling me more stuff like that."

"That's why I stopped telling you stuff like that." Mycroft said quietly.

"But you haven't stopped lying..." Allie muttered.

Mycroft sighed. "We'll find him before it's too late."

"Promise?" Allie hadn't asked for anyone's promise since she was about six because she learned 'promises are never kept'. But she couldn't help saying it this time, and meaning it.

Mycroft hesitated before finally answering.

"I promise..." he said in a low whisper.

He hugged Allie tight before laying her down.

"Now get some sleep." he whispered while tucking her in. "It's late and I know you must be exhausted."

He moved to get up but felt a tug on his shirt.

The elder Holmes looked down to see the big blue-green eyes looking up at him.

He knew what she wanted, Sherlock always wanted the same thing when he was little after just calming down from something bad.

He sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her back in a comforting way until she fell asleep.

Once she was asleep, Mycroft gently kissed her head and whispered. "Good night...Little Shadow..."

Then he got up quietly and slowly closed the door behind him.

He walked to his room and got ready for bed, trying to figure out why he felt so fuzzy.

Allie was sleeping hard, but something jolted her awake.

She sat up, looking around but could see nothing but darkness.

She yawned, must have just been a dream...

The teenager laid back down and was about to close her eyes when...

A hand covered her mouth and another hand started pulling her off the bed.

Allie tried to yell something but because of the hand, all that came out was. "Mmmm! Mmmm!"

A familiar voice replied. "Shhhhh...take your medicine for Jim..."

Oh God...not now...why?!

The man's big brown eyes where the only thing visible in the darkness.

Jim took out a syringe and injected the liquid in Allie's wrist.

Within seconds, the teenager was out cold and Jim disappeared with her without a trace...

* * *

**_I felt this was a little rushed at the end, but it's late and I'm tired. Please review and tell me how I've been doing! Ciao!_**


	5. Moriarty's New Baby

**_Hey guys! I havz da next chapter! YAAAAY! Anyway...here ya go! Please review! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

Moran sat in a chair, watching the unconscious prisoner.

He was told to alert Jim when she started to wake up, why, he did not know.

Wait, yes he did. He put the pieces together at that moment.

He remembered the conversation he and Jim had just a few years ago...

**~Flash Back~**

**Jim sat in his chair looking as though he was in deep thought.**

**Sebastian looked a little concerned, the consulting criminal had been sitting there for hours.**

**"Uhh...Sir?" Moran said slowly. "Are you okay?"  
**

**Jim sighed, not taking his steady gaze off the wall.**

**"I want a baby." he said simply.**

**"Oh that's nice." Seb said at first not really paying attention. **

**But when he realized what Jim said, his eyes grew wide.**

**"What?!" he practically screamed, but couldn't keep the curiosity out of his tone.**

**"I want a baby." Jim finally made eye contact with Seb.**

**"You can't just _decide _to have a baby! You don't even have a girlfriend!" Seb didn't know what to say. "Even if you did, you have to think things through!"**

**"What do you think I've been doing for the past few hours?" Jim replied.**

**Seb's eyes got wider. "You've been sitting there for _hours_, and that's _all _you've thought about?!"**

**Jim nodded. "But not just any baby. I have certain requirements: it can't be accident-prone, it has to be intelligent, it has to have the ability to take in every bit of information possible, it has to be quiet and not talk much, and most important...it has to call me Daddy."**

**"You can't just-...ugh...never mind..." Moran sighed in defeat.**

**Jim knew nothing about having a child.**

**The sniper figured that out that day when he was forced to play 'House' with the consulting criminal because Jim wanted 'practice'.**

**"Also, I want my baby to be at least three years old, preferably older." Jim said cheerily while dressing Moran in adult sized baby clothes and prancing around him merrily.**

**"Yeah yeah..." Moran muttered grumpily.**

**~Flash Back Ends~**

Maybe that was the reason...?

No, no... don't be ridiculous...why would Jim want Sherlock's kid as his own?

Allie groaned quietly.

At that point, the consulting criminal walked in.

"Oh good, she's waking up. I was hoping I didn't give her too big of a dose..." he said.

"Can I go now?" Seb asked hopefully.

"I don't care." Moriarty answered while picking up the unconscious teenager.

Seb walked down the hall to go and watch the telly.

Jim carried Allie to a different room and set her down.

He chained her before leaving, he'd be back soon.

He walked into the room next to the one Allie was in.

The consulting criminal couldn't help but grin.

Sherlock was sitting down, chained up and looking absolutely _miserable_.

"Hellooooo!" Jim said cheerily. "Miss me?"

"Go to Hell..." Sherlock muttered.

"Well _someone's_ forgotten his manners!" Jim frowned.

At this, Jim walked over to the detective with a certain look in his eyes.

Sherlock knew this look, he had lived with Jim for so long that he learned to read the man's facial expressions.

Every look secretly meant something, but this look was obvious.

This look meant either excruciating pain coming...

"S-sorry..." Sherlock said quietly.

"Well, that's a _little_ better." Jim replied, but Sherlock new he wouldn't be forgiven so easily. He wasn't...

Without warning, Jim slammed his foot into Sherlock's chest, resulting in his ribs cracking loudly.

Sherlock tried to take a deep breath, Jim had knocked the breath out of him.

It took him a minute to catch his breath before he realized his shirt was soaked with blood.

"You tore the stitches..." he said quietly.

It hurt...he could feel the blood slowly leaving him.

"Don't cross me next time..." Jim replied before giving a questioned look. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Sherlock grumbled.

Jim paused, almost like this was something embarrassing for him to ask before whispering. "To have a baby..."

This caused Sherlock to look up at the consulting criminal.

"Is it a good feeling...?" Jim still kept his voice at a whisper.

Sherlock stared blankly at Jim, not really know _what_ to say and not_ wanting_ to say anything.

Jim wanted an answer and started getting mad when Sherlock wouldn't cooperate.

He knelt down in front the detective.

Sherlock winced as the criminal mastermind pressed his hand on his now freshly opened wound.

Even through his shirt, he could feel each of Jim's fingers.

"Tell me..." Jim began. "Are you good with children?"

When Sherlock didn't answer, Jim pressed harder making him cringe slightly.

"No..." the detective said quickly.

"I don't think that's quite true..." Jim replied.

"I don't like children." Sherlock said.

"Yet you have one." Jim persisted.

"Allie's not a child." Sherlock replied. "And even when she was, she was never a normal one."

"Well duh...she is_ your_ daughter...I'd be _shocked_ if she was normal." Jim said with faint impatience.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Sherlock was tired of Jim not making any sense. Of course he usually liked to figure things out for himself, but this was getting weird.

"What do children like?" Jim said, every time he would ask a question like this, his voice would drop to a whisper.

Sherlock said nothing, maybe if he was silent long enough, Jim would get bored and leave.

Nope... the consulting criminal pressed harder on Sherlock's open would.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Moriarty frowned. "Are you trying to make this any harder for me?"

"Make _what_ harder?" Sherlock breathed through the pain.

"Oh just forget it..." Jim said disappointedly.

He got up and was about to turn to leave but stopped for a brief second.

"For being so difficult..." he said quietly.

Jim slammed his foot in Sherlock's chest again. This raised the pain level by about 90% and Sherlock couldn't hold back the little yelp.

Ooh...wait...that sound...Jim liked this sound.

Maybe he could get Sherlock to do it again.

Jim kicked him hard again, and surely enough, Sherlock yelped again.

Hmm...maybe he could het a bigger reaction if...

The consulting criminal grabbed handful of Sherlock's curly hair and slammed his head against the wall.

This time Sherlock yowled.

Ooh, Jim liked this sound even more.

The more he banged the detective's head against the wall, the more painful sounds he would make.

Finally, in the interest of keeping Sherlock alive, Jim dropped him and left the room.

He went into the room Allie was in and found the girl looking utterly terrified.

Jim was shocked to see big tears in her eyes and her little body trembling like an earthquake was happening.

"Stop it..." she choked out.

"W- what?" Jim was at a loss of words.

"Don't hurt him anymore..." the teenager said shakily.

Oh. She had heard it.

Jim's chest ached, he knew what her punishment was if she did something bad, but the problem was she hadn't done anything bad at all.

And that wasn't his intention...oh no...he just liked hearing Sherlock moan in pain...he didn't even think-...

No, no, no... this wasn't supposed to happen.

She wasn't supposed to-...

The criminal tried to take a step forward towards her but the girl whimpered and cringed.

A gesture that secretly killed him inside.

Tears now freely flowed down Allie's cheeks, but she didn't care.

Hearing what she heard...scarred her for life...oh the _pain_ he must have been in...

Jim stared at the girl, not knowing what to do.

It would have been easier if someone had flat out shot him in the heart, the pain wouldn't be as bad as this was.

Allie was a girl who supposedly didn't have feelings like this, and even if she did, she certainly didn't show them. And Jim just made her cry...

Jim walked over to the girl with his sad brown eyes.

The sadder she was, the sadder he became.

Oh this was not good, this was not good at all...

Jim Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal, wasn't supposed to_ need_ anybody.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, genuine truth in his voice.

Allie was sobbing now, trembling worse than ever.

Jim felt like doing the same at this point.

Before Allie could back away, Jim pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her long, wavy/curly, hair.

"Shhhhh..." he whispered softly. "It's okay..."

Allie didn't know how to react, here was a man who's murdered, kidnapped, robbed, and blackmailed innocent people, and here he was trying to snuggle with her comfortingly.

This wasn't like his first attempt at 'comforting', this was...genuine?

But that still didn't stop her crying, she didn't care that it was Jim she cried against, but just the fact that it was a living, breathing, human being.

Jim just held her in his arms and let her cry it all out while whispering gently. "Shhhhh...it's alright..."

Oh this was getting worse for the consulting criminal, he was now feeling guilt...

Guilt wasn't supposed to be in his mind, it had been eliminated long ago...but now it was back for the first time forever.

How did he make it stop?! It was painful!

Suddenly, he had an idea. He'd make it up to the teenager.

He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb and had a gentle smile on his face.

"I'll fix him...it wasn't that bad..." he said quietly.

He cupped her head in his hands and leveled her eyes with his.

"And I won't hurt him anymore..." Jim kept his voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you give me your word?" Allie said shakily, still calming down.

"Madame, I give you my solemn word, on my honor." Jim answered.

Allie squeezed him tight in a big hug out of sheer gratefulness.

This made the ache in Jim's chest fade, he no longer felt the guilt.

Oh when she hugged him it made his day so much brighter.

It felt better than even hearing Sherlock moan in pain.

Sherlock...

Hmm...

What was going happen now?

Jim didn't want Allie to love _him_...the criminal wanted her for himself...

So what if Sherlock's her biological father...Jim could be a thousand times better.

He'd found the perfect baby and wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"I have to go." he said.

The criminal got up and left the room shortly after.

"_Really_?" Seb was standing outside the door.

"What?" Jim looked confused.

"I heard _everything_." Seb said.

"Your point?" the two started to walk down the hall.

"Why waste your breath?" Seb said. "You never keep your promises anyway."

"I break promises, but I _never_ go back on my word." Jim replied.

"Oh...oh, this is too good!" Moran started cracking up.

"What?!" Jim started looking agitated.

"_Sherlock's_ kid is your longed for baby!" Seb now burst into laughter. "When did you decide that?!"

"Recently." Jim answered.

"Do you honestly expect her to call you-?!" Jim cut off the laughing sniper.

"You're forgetting that I'm _your_ boss." the consulting criminal narrowed his eyes. "Well, now you can spend a supperless night fixing Sherlock in the medical bay."

Moran immediately stopped laughing. "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me." Moriarty smirked.

"I'm not a doctor!" Seb protested.

"Fine...then you'll watch the doctors fix him." Jim said still sounding agitated. "Maybe you'll _actually_ learn something for once."

"Can't I have_ something_ to eat?!" Seb whined. "I'm starving!"

"No, and if I find out you've snuck anything while I'm asleep...well...let's just say I'll have a new pair of shoes tomorrow." and with that, Jim walked into the kitchen, got himself a snack, and went to bed.

He'd only got the snack because, he'd skipped supper as well.

Moran's stomach growled, but he dare not eat.

Instead, he followed Jim's private doctors that were carrying the heavily sedated and unconscious Sherlock Holmes.

Tonight was going to be a looooong night...

* * *

**_Again, I felt the end was a little rushed... Oh well. It's late again but I'm not a patient person so...yeah... I'll stop babbling now... Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Ciao! _**


	6. Lunch, Movies, And More

**_Hey! Yeah...I got nothing to say so I'll just stop... Anyway, here's the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

It had been two days since she last saw Jim. Two days since she let her emotions take over.

Allie rested her chin on her knees and sighed.

She closed her eyes tight and let out a long deep breath.

"You thinking about something?" asked a voice.

Allie opened her eyes quickly and saw Jim standing a few feet away.

He was stealthy when he wanted to be...the teenager hadn't even heard him come in.

Jim walked over to the girl and unchained her.

Allie could tell he had something planned.

"How'd you like to get out of here for the day?" he asked cheerily in his usual sing-songy voice.

Allie looked confused.

"Follow me." Jim sounded more excited than usual, something was definitely going on.

The teenager decided to follow him.

They walked into what looked like a dressing room.

The room had a makeup studio, a dressing curtain, and a walk in closet.

Jim handed her a gray T-shirt and black pants.

He told her to go behind the curtain and get changed, then to go over to the make up area when she was done.

Allie did as she was told though her head was swimming with so many thoughts.

But the most apparent thought was: What was he up to?

"Now, you can't look in the mirror until I'm done okay." Jim said as Allie sat in the chair in the make up area.

Allie nodded while Jim got to work.

It was about a half hour later when he was finished.

"Awww, you look so _cute_!" he beamed in delight.

"Can I look now?" Allie asked, eager to see what he did.

"As long as you have the ability to withstand such adorableness!" Jim still sounded excited as ever.

The teenager looked in the mirror and her jaw dropped.

Her hair had been straightened out, she had contacts on that made her eyes look brown, she had smokey eye make up on, her lips were now a very light pink due to a small amount of lip-gloss, and her cheeks had color due to a little blush.

The only thing that remained recognizable were her cheekbones that she had inherited from Sherlock.

Allie couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror.

It was like looking at another person completely.

"If anyone asks, your name is Indy Moriarty and you're my 14 year old daughter." Jim smiled from ear to ear with joy.

"Umm...where are we going?" Allie asked.

Indy Moriarty? She liked her real name better.

"It's a surprise baby." Jim said.

Baby? Did he just actually call her baby?

The teenager stood up and Jim lead her down the hall and outside.

Outside. Free. No one around to stop her from running.

Now was her chance, run and get to the nearest phone and...

Her thoughts faded when she looked at the consulting criminal.

He was so happy, and he almost looked...human?

Maybe she didn't have to run_ just_ yet.

Besides, if he caught her before she got away...who knows what would happen.

Jim lead her to a car and they both got in.

He didn't usually drive, other people usually took him to where he wanted to go. But this was special and he wanted to make it that way.

After about fifteen minutes they arrived at a nice restaurant.

They both got out and walked in.

"James?" said a voice.

Allie and Jim turned around to see a woman behind them.

"Hi..." Jim said.

"What a coincidence meeting you here." the woman smiled. "Who's that with you?"

"Oh, this is Indy my baby girl." Jim said with pride in his voice.

Allie's stomach twisted when Jim said 'my baby girl'. That's what Sherlock used to call her when she was little.

"Aww, she looks just like you." the woman's smile widened.

"Say hello Indy." Jim nudged her shoulder.

"Hello..." Allie said quietly.

"You're too _adorable_!" the woman squealed like a little girl.

Allie bit her tongue and tried not so say what she really wanted to.

The woman had blonde hair that was poorly died, she had a pink blouse on that was given to her by her sister for her birthday, she had a poor relationship with her parents mostly her father though, there was an indent on her finger where a ring should have been suggesting she was divorced, she had a butterfly tattoo above her ankle with a name inscripted underneath it, the name was probably the name on her ex-husband so she hadn't expected the divorce, she had two small dogs judging by the teeth marks on her white skirt, the way she greeted Jim they probably dated in the past, and by the way Jim reacted he was the one who probably ended the relationship. Over all, the woman was an emotional wreck who smiled a lot but was always crying on the inside.

"How long's it been James?" the woman looked at Jim.

"Since high school." Jim seemed uncomfortable in the situation.

Allie was glad of that, she was too.

"You haven't changed a bit." the woman smiled again.

Allie wondered if it was healthy to smile that much, it was ridiculous. It was also obvious that the woman still had feelings for Jim.

"Neither have you Katie..." Jim muttered still seeming uncomfortable

"Are you eating lunch here too?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yes." Jim looked past the smiling woman, wanting to get out of the awkward situation.

"Well, maybe I could join you?" Allie was getting tired of all her smiling.

Oh God no...nope...this wasn't going to happen. Now was the perfect time to try out her acting skills. John always did say she should go to Hollywood.

"But Daddy said today was just for me and him, he's always busy with work and I hardly see him..." Allie whined and tried to look as cute as possible.

"Indy!" Jim scolded, but she could tell it was fake.

"No, no. I see." Katie said. "Go on and spend the day with your daughter, maybe we could get in touch later."

"Okay." Jim said quickly.

Katie handed him a slip of paper with her number on it before walking away.

Jim breathed a sigh of relief that she was gone.

"She was that bad?" Allie asked.

"Worst decision of my life." Jim answered.

"She smiles too much." the teenager said.

"I'm guessing you probably figured out her whole life story already." Jim said as they were seated by a waiter.

Allie told him everything she had picked up.

"I ended it because she never stopped talking about her sucky life." Jim said.

"So you haven't changed much since high school huh?" Allie decided she might as well start a conversation, it was better than the awkward silence.

Jim smiled at this, he was right about Allie being his perfect baby.

Jim went into detail about his high school life, how he was mostly avoided by other students, how he had no friends, Carl Powers, how all the teachers hated him because of all the mischief he caused.

"And so the whole class had to get out of the classroom because the beaker just happened to explode." Jim continued. "It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know those two chemicals together could create an explosion with enough force to blow up the whole school? Luckily I didn't use a big mixture and it only blew up half the classroom."

Allie laughed a little, that reminded her of something similar she did a few months ago.

"What'll it be?" the waiter returned.

Jim said what he wanted then turned to Allie.

The teenager shrugged.

"Now, you have to eat something if you want the surprise afterwards." Jim insisted.

"What surprise?" Allie asked.

"Mmm...can't tell." Jim grinned.

"Fine...chicken..." Allie grumbled.

"Good girl." Jim said cheerily.

The waiter left with the order.

When he came back with he food, Jim and Allie were in another conversation.

"You do?!" Allie sounded somewhat excited.

"Uh-huh." Jim replied. "I've got ninety-nine cases of the stuff in my secret stash."

"How'd you get it?!" Allie asked.

"I did my research, copied the formula, and Seb did the rest." Jim answered.

"I've been trying to find it ever since they made it illegal." Allie said.

They kept their conversation low, so other people wouldn't hear.

"If you're good I'll let you have some." Jim said.

"Really?" Allie sounded excited now.

"Yep." Jim said.

"Did you change the formula in any way?" the teenager asked.

"Well...just one ingredient." Jim said. " I had to, or else it would end up like the legal stuff before it was banned."

"Wasn't it something in the fizz?" Allie asked.

"Yeah, it gave people food poisoning." Jim answered while taking a sip of his soup. "But I changed it so that it won't. And it still tastes the same."

"And yet those idiots who owned Bloody Joe's Fizz didn't think to do that." Allie grumbled.

Jim nodded before taking another sip of his soup.

Allie just poked at the chicken on her plate, she wasn't really hungry.

"If you want the surprise, you need to eat." Jim said.

"But I'm not hungry..." Allie said.

Jim gave her a stern look.

"Fine..." the teenager said.

She only ate a few bites but it seemed to satisfy Jim.

"Now what's the surprise?" Allie asked.

"Wait until we get there." the consulting criminal answered.

Jim paid the check and the two walked back to the car.

It was about a ten minute drive to their destination.

They arrived at a movie theater.

"What movie?" Allie asked.

"You'll see." Jim replied.

They got out of the car and walked into the theater.

Jim got some tickets and popcorn.

The two walked into the room that showed the movie they were going to watch.

"Diamond In The Rough!" Allie exclaimed excitedly.

Diamond In The Rough was a movie that _actually_ seemed interesting in the previews, she was planning to just wait until it came out of DVD. She never expected to go to a theater.

She and Jim sat in the middle row.

A few minutes later the movie began.

It was about two hours later when the movie was over and the two were in the car once more.

Jim drove them back to his new hideout.

Allie looked as if she wanted to ask something but was afraid to.

"What is it darling?" Jim asked.

"Can I see him?" the teenager asked quietly.

Jim hesitated before answering. "If you're good for the rest of today, I'll give you another surprise tomorrow."

Not fully satisfied but not wanting to make Jim change his mind, Allie nodded.

The two were walking down the hall when Jim stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said. "Follow me."

Allie did as she was told.

Instead of walking back to the room she had been chained in for days, they walked to a different room.

"Open the door." Jim said with excitement.

Allie turned the knob and peaked in the room.

Her jaw dropped when she saw what was in it.

It was a bedroom made for a teenager

The walls were deep purple and black, there was a telly, a nightstand, a beanbag chair, a double bed with black sheets and a deep purple bedframe, and a bookshelf filled with books.

She walked in and sat on the bed.

The room looked amazing.

"Wait here..." Jim said, walking back down the hall.

A few minutes later he came back with something in his hand.

"I believe I owe you this." he said handing her a bottle of red liquid.

On the bottle there was a label that said Bloody Joe's.

Allie immediately opened it and pressed the bottle to her lips.

It tasted even better than she remembered.

Sweet and tangy at the same time.

Oh how she adored those fizzy drinks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jim said.

He kissed her head softly before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Allie finished the bottle of Bloody Joe's and watched the telly for a few hours before falling asleep to the muffled voices on the show she was watching...

* * *

**_I know I keep rushing the end but I've been updating at night so you can't really blame me. Sorry anyway... Your reviews are appreciated! Ciao! _**


End file.
